Save Me
by GlitterObsession
Summary: Emily Crowley has move more times that she can count. You name a place, and she probably lived there. So when she arrives in Mystic Falls she is not amused. Can this old town surprise her? OC/Damon
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Home

**A/N:Hi, this is someting I just come up with, and decided to write, hope you like it, Also English is not my first laguage, so if you see any mistakes, please tell me.**

**I do not own the Vampire Diaries, however, the character Emily Crowley is mine.**

* * *

"Start packing!" - My mom screamed for the umpteenth time, her voice echoed through the now almost empty room. I huffed and decided to get out bed.

I have lost count on how many times we changed cities. I don't really remember the last time we stayed for more than a year or two. Probably a few years now. My mom's job always makes us move, and no matter where we were, she would still have to go on business trips and leave for even months sometimes. I was already used to changing, but I kinda felt bad for my little sister Alexandria. She's only two years and a half, but I didn't want her to go through the thing of changing cities, making friends, finding your place... and then changing again; I know how that sucks, it gets lonely. But like I said, I was used to it.

I placed the last boxes from my room near the front door while my mom was packing Alex's room; she was packing all the toys - she had hundreds of them - I decided to go to the kitchen and make some breakfast for Alex who had just woken up.

"I finally finished. Alex probably has more stuff than us two combined" - said my mom as she entered the room.

"It's because I'm the best" - answered my sister playfully and my mother and I laughed.

"All the basics done, we'll leave in an hour. I'll hire movers to collect the rest."

"Where are we going?" - I asked, trying to not sound interested .

"Mystic Falls" - she said - "Small town outside Virginia"

"Small town, that sounds fun!" I answered ironically. My mom just looked at me with her big "I'm-an-awful-mom" puppy eyes that always made me feel guilty - "Sorry mom".

"Cheer up honey. It has "Mystic" in its name. This town might surprise you!" - she said with an excited voice. I just cringed and left the room.

* * *

We arrived to town early the next day. The flight was fine, but every time I closed my eyes Alex would come up with a new game, so I didn't get any sleep at all.

The house was fine, it was big and spacious. It had four rooms in the second floor. My mom took the first one with its own private bathroom, of course. She put Alex stuff in the room next to hers. I went for the room at the bottom, because I'm a loner and I can put music on louder than normal without no one screaming for me to turn it down. I spend all morning getting my room together. I want it done already, the rest of the house was still just full of unpacked boxes; we would try to clear up the mess during this week, or the next...I guess. Yeah, we're lazy.

I went downstairs and pour myself a bowl of cereal and sat on the couch. A few minutes later, Emily came into the room with her hands clasped on her back, and big blue sad eyes staring at me. - "Can you take me to the park?. I'm bored and mom is asleep"

I thought of saying no to her because I got tired from all the unpacking, but I gave up on the idea immediately. "Fine, let's go" - I sighed, what's up with this family and their puppy eyes?

As soon as we arrived, Emily ran to play with other kids. I sat on a bench and looked at the place as a watched her. It was a small square, but pretty. There wasn't many people around so it was very quiet, overall it was a nice square. Concentrated on my thoughts I didn't notice someone sat next to me, that is until they spoke. Making me jump.

"Hi, sorry to scare you. You must be the new family that just moved right?" - Said the girl next to me. She looked around my age. She was a bit taller than me, super pretty. She had long and wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and a friendly smile.

"uh, yeah... we've just arrived this morning" - I said - "How did you know I was the new person here?"- I couldn't help but ask.

"Small town, everyone know each other" - she answered simply -" I'm Caroline Forbes by the way . Nice to meet you".

"I'm Emily Crowley, nice to meet you too" - I said just as Alex came running toward us - And this is Alexandria, she's my little sister. Alexandria meet Caroline"

"Hi, just call me Alex, Alexandria is way too antiqueed" - she answered giving me a look, she hated when they called her Alexandria. - "Can we eat something, I'm hungry"

"It's antiquated" - Caroline smiled - "And there's an ice cream truck a block from here, wanna come?"

"Yeah, let's go!. Please Emily can we go?" - my sister asked me jumping up and down.

"Sure" - I just said. I can't say no to a two-year-old. I'm such a sucker.

On the way there, Caroline told me everything about the town. How old it was, and how everyone pretty much knew each other. She said she was also in the same year as me so, we would go together to the same school, and hopefully have some classes together, I was honestly looking forward to that, because I suck at socialization and she seemed like a really nice girl. She also told me about her group of friends and how they all grew up together; how cool is that?. She told me about Elena, the poor girl lost her parents in a car accident and now lived with her aunt and her little brother; Jeremy, I think. Caroline said he was nice, but since the accident he had fallen into drugs and was like a completely different kid. There was also Bonnie, another girl, she lived with her grandmother, her mother left when she was a child, and her father wasn't around much... well I could relate to that, same story different parents... moving on. Matt; he was also a friend of them since they were kids but Caroline told me he and Elena dated, then she dumped him and he was still not over her, so they kinda didn't hang out a lot anymore. Awkward much?.

On our way back from the ice cream truck, she was telling me about Matt's sister and how she was dating a douche named Tyler, and that Matt's sister really wasn't that better than him. By this point I looked down to Emily who seem to have putted ice cream everywhere but her mouth. Seriously why does she always choose chocolate? it is so hard to clean.

"Alex look at yourself, you're a mess" - I said, trying to fix the problem.

Caroline giggled "I'm sorry but I think that shirt its doomed"

"Yeah, I guess we'll head home, it's getting late anyways and we have to get the house in order" - I said giving up on cleaning Alex face that was full of chocolate. "Nice meeting you Caroline"

"I'll see you tomorrow, bye Emily. Goodbye Alex" - she said, waving back and heading the other way.

I sighed and took Alex's hand. And we headed home. "You are a lost case Alex" she just ignore me and continued to eat her ice cream.

* * *

Back home, mom had already unboxed everything, there were like only five boxes left. She was also waiting for us with the dinner ready, this looks fishy. I sat Alex in her chair, and then I sat in the seat next to her, in front of my mother and she kindly served me a glass of coke - my favorite drink-...wait. what?. Coca-cola, she hates it, its way too unhealthy and all jazz. She bought coca-cola for me?

"Someone died?" - I asked abruptly. She just stared at me. - "Come on mom, the house is clean, you made dinner, and bought me coke, even though you can't stand it. Just spit it out!"

My mom putted down the bottle and sighed heavily, giving up. Her smile faded and just said. "I'm leaving tomorrow evening. My boss wants me to go on a business trip."

I can't even... "It literally just been a day since we arrived!"

"It' just a week or two" She rushed to say. "I'm sorry honey"

That's all she had to say? "Sorry?" I'm just mad that we have to move for like the 100th time, and we just arrive to this town today, and tomorrow she's already leaving? This really has to be a new record. You know what? I don't even care, the problem is I happen to start school tomorrow. New city, new town, new school, all alone. Well that's if you don't count my sister. I love her to death, but I wasn't planning on babysitting my first days of school.

Add new city, plus new school (a.k.a being the "new girl", again), plus an infant to take care of, minus mom, and that equals: my life. Great.

If looks could kill, my mom would be donzo.

"Whatever, just bath Alex, she got ice cream all over at the park" - I said sharply. And getting up.

"Eat something Emily" - my mom said in a low voice. I just ignored her and went to bed. I jut couldn't wait for tomorrow. Hence the ironic tone.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked the story so far, don't forget to leave reviews if you like. and follow or fav. Also, English is not my first language, so if I made any mistakes, please tell me and I'll fix them. Also any questions, tell me and I'll answer them. That's all, byee :)**

**edited.**


	2. Chapter 2 Rise and Shine

**A/N: Alexxya thanks for your review it really helps me a lot. And sorry for mixing up the names, the little sister was originally called Emily so I got I little confused lol. Also, right now it's set in the first season, I don't know if I'll keep that or I'll mix them up. I kinda want Kol to appear soon (loooove him lol) But I'm not sure, I'm writing this as I go.**

******I do not own the Vampire Diaries, however, the character Emily Crowley is mine.**

* * *

**2nd Chapter. Rise and Shine.**

7:00am and I'm already up, and ready for school. I decided to wear a simple white t-shirt, black skinny jeans, converse, and minimal make up: just some mascara and lip gloss. School starts at 8 o'clock and it's not far from here so I need to figure out something to do before the classes start. Normally I would get up, help Alex get ready but my she is leaving again and very soon, so she likes to spend as much time with Alex as she can. Also, staying in the house after that disastrous dinner, it would be just weird.

After walking for ten minutes I remember I didn't have breakfast. So I'll just grab something here at the... "Mystic Grill".How original, however it has food, so it's fine for now. I sat next to a window and see the place, it's dark, but kinda comfy...now that I remember I think Caroline mentioned this place yesterday at the park. A waiter is approaching , he is tall, with blond hair, and big blue eyes, almost puppy eyes, just like Alex's. He looks like he could be related to my sister, more than I do. I have brown hair like my mom, and green eyes like my father... he left us when I was five, and I never knew why. three years ago, my mom met this guy, his name was James he was a really nice person, they fell in love and had my sister, she inherited the same hair and eyes than him...and when Alex was just five months old, he died in a car accident, a person under the influence killed him, it was horrible, and was the only time when us moving wasn't because of work, but because staying there was too much for my mom... oh I think I was staring at the guy, and he's talking now, what did he say?, I'm such a mess, he must think I'm mental... I'll should answer.

"Yes." He was asking a question, right?

"Uh...I said: Can I take your order?" He answered with a small smile. Now he definitely thinks I'm mental

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Coffee and a bagel, please"

"Ok, I'll be right back with your food" He said and left. Five minutes later he came back with my order.

Suddenly a guy came into the grill, he was, tall, handsome, with dark hair and ice blue eyes, a kind of eyes that look into your soul and...shit! he's looking at me. Yes, he is looking right at me, and...smirking. Well, he is really hot, in a very creepy way. I can feel my cheeks burning, this is really embarrassing. I'll just play with my phone. II felt someone's hand on my shoulder. You have to be kidding me, what do I say?...

"Hi Emily, are you ready for school?" Thank goodness, it was Caroline.

"Caroline, hi! yeah, how did you know I was here? I asked trying to ignore the eyes that were staring at us.

"I didn't, I came to pick up Matt" she smiled.

"Of course, sorry. I'm not really thinking this morning" I said awkwardly

"That's just the effect Monday has on people" then she added in a whisper. "Or maybe it has to do with a hottie is totally checking you out. I notice a while ago" Even though she whisper that, I would've swear he heard it because he smirked once again. Gosh he was so hot, but creepy, kind of like Dexter... what if he is a psychopath?!...ok, enough, I'm going crazy.

"Really? I didn't notice" worst lie ever.

"Liar!" she lough "by the way, if you don't pay now, we won't make it to school" The waiter approached us as I felt how my cheeks went red again because of Caroline's comment. "Hi, Matt are you ready to go to school? By the way. Matt this is the new girl, Emily. Emily, meet Matt"

"Hi Emily, are you ready to pay? we'll be late to school" he said smiling. Guess this was the Matt she was talking about, but he didn't sound douche at all, actually he seem pretty nice.

* * *

It didn't take us long to get to school. I guess one of the perks of small towns is that everything is close, and it's almost impossible to arrive late to any place. The school looked fine, it was big, and a bit old-looking. But I liked the exterior, it was big, and with lots of green and with multiple spaces to hang outside, which I always like in a place. We were heading inside of the building, we had five minutes to get to class, and I still hadn't picked up my schedule, suddenly Matt headed to the right, Caroline and me followed him to see what was happening. It was to stop a fight.

"Seriously dude, stop it!, don't be a jerk" Said Matt who was between to guys.

"Tyler, be nice, is Elena's little brother" Said a girl holding Tyler's arm

"I know he is, and I'll still kick his ass" said the guy walking away. Now I remember, Caroline didn't say Matt was the annoying one. She mentioned this guy. It was Tyler, and he really was a douche. Caroline went to comfort Jeremy, but he ignored her, and walked away.

Right after that, Caroline and Matt went to class and told me where the office was, so I could get my schedule and get to class too.

I was sitting in the seats on the left, outside the office, while a guy was getting his schedule. Apparently it looks like I'm not the only one who is new at the school.

"Who's that?"

"All I see is he's back"

"It's a hot back"

I laugh to the comment some girls made as I look through the window and I'm not joking, he giggled. Just as the creepy/hot guy at the grill. What the hell?

* * *

On class I got to sit next to Caroline. She told me about everyone in there, who dated who, and all that kind of stuff, while her friend Bonnie rolled her eyes. Bonnie was another of the girls she told me about at the park yesterday, and one of the girls I saw outside the office this morning.

Caroline was really fun, but sometimes I feel like she talks a lot. She knows everything about everyone; except the new guy, she wanted me to ask him some questions to know a little more about him, but he seem way too concentrated at staring at Elena. The other girl at the office and Caroline's friend.

"Fine!" I said when Caroline gave me a look, and push me to talk to the new guy.

"Thanks" she smiled and earned another roll of Bonnie's eyes.

"So..hi. Are you new here?" He totally ignored I existed until I touched his arm and he stopped staring at Elena and looked at me. "Hi, I'm Emily Crowley" I smile at him.

"Hi, I'm Stefan Salvatore. Nice to meet you" he smiled back "You're new here, right?"

"Yep, I move here yesterday, actually" That didn't sound much like a question, but I answered anyway "Are you new here, too?"

"Well, I lived here a long time back, and now I'm back" he added "I move a lot"

"Really? me too!. Because of your parents job?" I ask "My mom's job always makes us change cities"

"Not really, my parents passed away when I was young" Shit. See? That's why I do not talk to people!.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I..."

"Am I interrupting you newbies?" Said the teacher. Rude much? I would said something, but in fact I felt relieved the conversation was over.

I look down at my notebook and had a little note "Reunion at the grill after classes, at 3pm. You better be there ;)" Yes wink and everything. When I looked up, Caroline was smiling.

After that class everyone had history, but I had math, thankfully, Matt had math too so I sat with him. All I can say is: Most boring class ever. At least Matt was fun to be around.

"So I saw you sat with Caroline on history class"

"yeah"

"How much did she talk?" he laugh softly.

"Quite a lot...She's always like that?"

"Yes, but she's really nice. I promise" he said imitating the scout's honor thing. "I also noticed you talked to the new guy, Stefan"

Yes, I did. And I also noticed you killing him with your stare. "Yes, I did. But we didn't talk much, he seemed nice though"

"I know. The teacher caught you. Isn't he nice?" he said ironically.

"As nice as a pie" I smiled and he laughed "but thank god he interrupted. I suck at chit-chat"

"Wy, what did you say?"

"I asked him if he moved here with his parents"

"That's not bad"

"He answered his parents died"

"Oh.." He look at me shocked, then snorted a laugh "You do suck at chit-chat" he said between laughs. The teacher shut him up and I look down at my book like I didn't know what was going on. Getting yelled at two classes in a row was not on my plans. After the teacher walked away, he looked at me with a shocked face.

"You hang me out to dry, totally not cool" He said smiling

"I got call out on History, it was your turn in Math" I laughed

* * *

After class we were walking home, Matt happen to live two houses from mine, so we talked the way back home

"I assume Caroline invite you to the grill at 3pm right?" He said changing the subject.

"Yes, you're going too?" I ask

"I'll be there, but working, I'm working long shift today" he said with a sad look

"drama queen" I smiled and he laugh again.

"Are you coming to the grill, Miss. Chit-chat?" he said smiling

"Low blow, but yes, I'll go" I said laughing. "But I can't stay for long, my mom has to go on a business trip, so I have to take care of my little sister" I said with an exhausted sigh.

"Drama queen" he said and laugh. "This is my house, I'll see you at the grill. Bye Emily." he waved and went into the house.

"bye" I said walking to mine.

* * *

Later that day, we were all sitting at the table talking. I was surprise that they were actually very nice. Of course except of that guy Tyler, and his girlfriend Vicki, I couldn't believe she was Matt's sister, I mean he was totally different from her. I was sitting between Caroline and Bonnie, as soon as Matt arrive with our drinks he sat in front of me, and Caroline told us everything she knew about the new guy Stefan.

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue" She said smiling.

"You got all that in one day?" Bonnie ask raising her eyebrows. Matt and I just look at her open-eyed.

"Please. I got all that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding" She said like it was nothing.

"You are really something" I told her still surprise by her 'asking-skills'

She laughed and said "Well get ready, I have not yet questioned you"

"uh-oh, you better spill the beans Emily!" Said Bonnie mocking Caroline.

"Yeah, she won't leave you alone until she gets answers" laughed Matt

I raise my hands dramatically "Ok, ok, I give up" I said laughing. "First time in Mystic Falls, my mom's job makes us move a lot. No father, but I do have a two-year-old sister called Alex. My favourite color is purple and I'm a leo" I said running out of breath "Does that cover it?"

"There's only one thing missing" Caroline said smiling "Are you going to the party next week?. You have to go" She say emphasizing the 'have to'

"I would love to but..." I could see her face changing, she really doesn't like to receive "no's" "my mom's out town and I have to take care of Alex"

"Oh c'mon, my mom can give you I hand while we go. she's super nice and a sheriff" Said Caroline giving me a smile, she was nice but I didn't really know her much to leave my sister alone with her mom. Just as I was trying to get out of the problem Elena enter the grill next to Stefan and Matt got up to greet them. Which was super awkward but at least save me from Caroline.

After that little 'situation' passed, Matt left to attend tables and Stefan and Elena stayed with us. He was really nice and a little quiet. While Caroline force him...I mean ask him to go to the party I talked to Elena, I got along with her really fast, she was really funny.

"This is the _it _party, you have to go. Everyone's gonna be there" Caroline said. "C'mon guys, help me out here"

"The party is going to be fun, I promise" Bonnie said with a sympathetic smile

"I haven't been in a party here but, dude, she's not gonna stop until you say yes" I added.

He gave a sigh, giving up "I'll go if you go" he said looking at Elena who flushed and nodded saying yes. I'm pretty sure Caroline's vein pop up. Just as I got a message from my mom that needed me home already. I said my goodbyes and made my way out the grill. Near the bar, I noticed Vicki telling Jeremy to blow off after he was trying to be nice to gher and then she wentp to Tyler who treated her like garbage and left her alone. I can't say that I felt bad for her. Jeremy is obviously into her, and I heard he is a great kid, but she ignores him and tries to get a douche's attention and treats her like crap.

"She's dragging to that guy, like a lost puppy. How pathetic is that?" Said a voice behind me. it was the guy with beautiful eyes that I saw in the morning, and he was even hotter up close. Very tall and look around 20-something. I didn't like Vicki, but I do like Matt and I felt bad that this dude talked like that about his sister.

"And a 20-something is talking shit about a girl. How sad is that?" I answered without thinking. which I should because when I tried to leave he grab me by the arm and look at me with threatening eyes. It was so scary.

"be more careful with what you say" he said dryly, tightening his grip on my arm. Shi,shit, shit, this guy is going to kill me!

"hey Damon! I see you met Emily" Said Stefan appearing out of nowhere. "Emily this is my brother Damon"

"...hi" was all I said, he let go of my arm and smile, I slowly hid behind Stefan "I was leaving actually".

"Ok, I'll walk you to your car" Stefan said.

* * *

"I didn't know you had a brother" I said as I got on my car.

"Yeah, I don't really get along with him" he said vaguely.

"He is ...scary and a bit of a jerk. No offense" I said with total honesty. God knows what would happen if Stefan didn't show up, and Damon said a lot of rude stuff about Vicki. He was kinda right, but still...

"Non taken. Damon is ...Damon. Just, stay away from him, ok Emily?" Well that's not weird at all.

"Don't worry about that, I'm not going near him. He creeped me out" I said starting the car "bye Stefan"

"Bye Emily, take care" He answered and I drove away.

* * *

**A/N I hope you like the story so far, please leave reviews and I'll upload the next chapter. any Questions/suggestions just tell me.**

**polyvore (.com) /save_me_rise_shine/set?id=99797114 (and idea of how she was dressed)**

**edited.**


	3. Chapter 3 Snap!

**A/N: I don't own TVD, however, Emily Crowley does.**

* * *

**Snap!**

Finally friday, school was over for now. I haven't talk to my mom since she left and I had no idea when she would be back, she hasn't bothered to call, not even once. Best mom ever, seriously. Ever since she left I have spent time with Elena, and her aunt Jenna, they are really nice, and I have become really close friends with them. I guess the not having parents really make us bond. Well, I have a mother, but she is never here, so...

It had been a week since that incident with Damon. Now my friends were dating the Salvatore brothers: Elena was dating Stefan, which I found to be really cool, because I really liked him, on the other hand Caroline was dating Damon, which I didn't find so cool, the guy was a total jerk, and ever since they started dating Caroline became this shallow, and very annoying girl. Totally different to the girl I first met. and I felt bad, she looked like Damon put a spell on her or something.

I was on my way to pick up Alex from kindergarten. I found myself having a lot of time to spare, so I decided to walk there. There's nothing better than fresh air, right?.

"But isn't the feisty one?"

"Damon, hi" I said trying to keep my cool. "Are you following me?"

"Well that's just cocky. I happen to be walking by"

"Then walk the other way" I said trying to leave but he blocked my way.

"But we can walk together" he said smirking

"Stop it!" I have no patience

"What am I doing?" He said faking innocence.

"You know exactly what you're doing" I blurted "You give everyone this look and expect everyone to fall at your feet, and it's not happening. I'm not Caroline."

"You really have bad manners, Emily" He step closer to me. I could see his features harden. I didn't step back

"So do you" I tried to move but he blocked my way. "Seriously?"

"You should be more nice, you don't know who you're dealing with" He said with a deadly stare. I was having none of it.

"Oh, I do know: you are a prick, now get out my way" I said pushing past him.

In a second he threw us into an alley and had me pinned against the wall, with his hand in my throat.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I tried to keep my cool, but my voice betrayed me.

"I told you, you don't know who you're dealing with".

"I know now: A fucking psychopath, leave me alone." I said with my voice more firm this time.

He tightened his grip "You are running me out patience, don't make me b-"

"Enough Damon!" Stefan said, when did he appear?

He let go but before I could leave he approached me, his face just centimeters away from mine. "I would be more careful the next time if I were you"

"I'm not scare of you" I told him and left, I notice how he was going to follow me but Stefan stopped him. Thank God for Stefan.

I really disliked the guy. Everyone was or either scare of him or they fell at his feet...like Caroline, though most people went with the first option and tried to stay out of his way. I didn't have a problem telling him what I thought about him... and honestly, I really like making him go a bit mad. It didn't scare me anymore like that day at the grill.

* * *

Bonnie and me were at Elena's house, I had brought Alex but she was playing with Jeremy. It was cute how good they got alone. I was helping Bonnie and Elena get ready for the party tonight.

"C'mon Ems, please go" Bonnie asked me yet again "I cannot be the only one without a date tonight"

"No way, I can't leave Alex alone, besides Matt will be there." I said and she only sighed in response

While I was doing Elena's make-up Alex enter the room and Jeremy stood by the door, waiting.

"Looking for something, Alex?" I asked curious.

"Yep, this!" she said and took my red lipstick that was on the bed "I'm going to make Jeremy a little princess" she said smiling

"Oh no, no way!" Said Jeremy stepping out the room

"You don't have a choice" Said my little sister opening the lipstick. Jeremy started running and she went after him. Both Bonnie and Elena burst into laughers

"Alex no!, You're going to leave a mess!" I told her, but she kept running downstairs "Come back... Alexandria!" I went to the hall but Elena's aunt stopped me.

"let them play" She said laughing too.

"But Jenna, she is going to leave everything dirty" I said

"It's fine, I'll clean it up " She said and we could hear them laugh downstairs "You know, Jeremy hasn't been this happy in a while"

"It's true" Elena added "I think he has taking Alex as his little sister" she said smiling.

"By the way, why don't you go to the party?" Jenna changed the topic "I can watch Alex"

"I don't know..." I trusted Jenna but didn't want to leave Alex to go to a party. I never left her with someone else before, it has always been the two of us.

"Do it as a favor" Elena said out nowhere "If Alex stays, so does Jeremy, and that means it's a night he doesn't go out, a night where he doesn't do drugs, a night as the little brother he was before everything happened"

"Oh you did not just use the parents card" I said narrowing my eyes.

"Oh, yes I did" she laugh

"I don't have money" I said

"I'll lend you" said Bonnie behind me.

"I didn't bring enough of Alex's stuff"

"There's plenty of food and milk here." Said Jenna.

"I don't have a dress" I countered

"You can have one of mine" Elena stated.

"Are you plotting against me?" I asked

"Yes" They all answer at the same time. I give up.

"Fine. I'm starting to dislike you guys!"

"I'm just glad I'm not the only third-wheel tonight" said Bonnie and we all laughed.

After I finished Elena's makeup she did Bonnie's and I started to get ready. She lend me a simple black dress, and I paired them with some heels and the leather jacket I already had. I did a smokey eyes and just lip gloss and I kept the hair down, I didn't do anything on it. Elena used a floral fit-and-flare type of dress, some curls, and her makeup was simple, emphasizing her lips with red lipstick. Bonnie went for a blue dress, ankle boots and a smokey eye; she also put her hair in some curls.

"Aren't we I little too over-dress, I thought it was just a party to welcome the school year and stuff" I said looking at the dress.

"Yeah, but it is at Tyler's huge mansion" replied Bonnie "He's a jerk but has a nice house, and her mom is out town so there is free alcohol"

"Then we're using him for his house...I kind of feel like a bitch" I replied "Don't you guys feel like that?"

"Yes..but there is free alcohol" Said Bonnie again with a laugh

"We are awful people" said Elena mockingly and we laugh again

"Well you guys look hot" Said Jenna as she entered the room "You're ride is here guys"

As we walk downstairs I could see Stefan looking amazed at Elena. I whisper to Bonnie "I guess I did a good job with the makeup" I laughed quietly and Bonnie elbowed me.

"He's drooling, it's cute..but I still don't like him" She said back, yeah she told us she had a bad a feeling about Stefan, I didn't get it, I don't see something wrong about him, I mean, of both brothers he seems like the nice one, Damon is the one with problems, I can't help to admit he looks super hot on that tux... wait what? What the hell is he doing here? I thought it was just Stefan picking us up. They didn't tell me about Caroline and her annoying date.

"Hi, guys, what a surprise" Said Elena greeting to everyone in the living room.

"Hi girls, we saw Stefan coming here so we decided to tag along" Caroline said smiling, while Stefan gave Elena a apologetically look. I guess Elena didn't know about them either.

I decided to just ignored them, yeah rude girl whatever. And I went to the living room where Jenna was watching T.V.

"Jenna, do you have my number?"

"Yep, I have everything under control"

"if anything happens just call me, okay?. She's doesn't like chocolate milk and..."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine" she cut me off.

"I know, but please it doesn't matter what it is, you have to call me, sometimes she has nightmares and..."

"Shut up. Don't worry. Enjoy the party" she was losing patience but it's my sister, I cannot not worry!

I gave up and went outside where everyone was. "Are they fighting?" I ask Damon, he was apart from the rest of the group.

"We don't fit all in one car. And no one besides Stefan wants to be designated driver" He answer not caring.

"And why are you not there?"

"I'm hiding from Caroline. She talks more than I can listen" He changed the subject "You look good tonight"

"Thanks, you look good too".

"I know"

"Cocky much?" Is this guy for real?

"Very much" he said smirking. God he's hot. Totally not the point, concentrate Emily.

"Well-"

"Is that your boyfriend?" I got cut off. I turned around and saw Alex in by the door, with Jenna next to her, laughing at Alex's comment. Great I'm flushing. "Who are you?" said Alex looking at Damon.

"I'm Damon" he said smiling.

"Are you Emily's boyfriend?" I guess mental filter is not part of my family genes. Neither of us have it.

"Maybe" He said "Why?"

"I think I should know who she dates" Alex defied him. Jenna burst into laughter. Seriously, someone please kill me, now.

"Well now you know" he fired back. What the fuck is wrong with him?

"Ok, enough" I raised my voice "He is Caroline's boyfriend, I'm not dating. And why are you outside?"

"I just wanted to say goodbye" she lower her voice.

"Oh," And the worst sister award goes to... "Sorry"

"It's fine" she smiled and look at me with her big blue eyes. Nope I can't do this. I entered the house

"Jenna, thanks for offering, but I think it's better if..."

"Leave...now!" She push me back to the doorway "Enjoy the party, and be careful" She look at Elena "Go now or she'll never leave. " She smiled, Caroline and Stefan stared at her, but Bonnie and Elena got the point. Bonnie grab my arm and drag me out of the house

"See you later Jenna" Said Elena closing the door "Ok, let's figure this thing out before this one backs up again"

"I'll drive" I said "I anyways have to drive back to my house later".

I drove off to Tyler's house with Damon next to me and Caroline in the back seat. Yeah. He told her to, and she agreed like a puppy.

"I didn't have you as the teen-mom type" he said looking at me

"I'm not, she's my sister" I said looking at him for a second and then focusing on the road again. If he doesn't stop staring me with those eyes we'll crash.

"She has quite the personality" he added.

"I know, Alex its like that, but she's sweet too"

"Her name is Alex?" He asked.

"Alexandria. But never call her like that, she loses it" I laughed

* * *

The mansion was big, and super fancy, the we're a lot of people, probably all the school was here. the music was loud and the Mayor, Tyler's mom, was out-of-town, so everyone, was drunk, and dancing. I'm not even kidding, I'm pretty sure the only sober people here was Stefan and me. He got drag to the dance floor with Elena, Caroline and Damon. While Bonnie and I stayed near the bar talking. Apparently, she was a witch.

"So that's it, I'm a total psychic. Here let me see your future" She told me grabbing my hands, I felt a sort of electricity shock and so did she, we backed away immediately

"Bonnie, are you alright?" I ask her, she look terrified.

"Yes, I'm drunk, that's it...I need to go to the bathroom" she said running away and leaving me alone.

"What the fuck was that?" it was so weird.

" that's not how a lady speaks" Matt said walking towards me.

"Shut up" I elbowed him.

"what happen?" He said staring the direction Bonnie.

"Honestly, I have no idea"

"Where's everyone?

"I have no idea, ...again"

"How did we manage to lose everyone?"

"Well, they are all dancing and/or drinking" I said simply.

We talked for a while we waited for any of our friends to appear; Suddenly, the usual "club songs" stopped playing and in its place a song from 'Glee' started playing.

"Oh my God! It's 'Closer" I love that song!"

"I can't believe you like Glee" He said as I dragged him to the dance floor. "I do too" He laughed.

"Matt you are getting cooler by the minute!" I said as I started dancing

"I'm pretty sure liking Glee is not consider 'cool' "

"Oh shut up!" I said over the loud music.

"It's not just all physical .I'm the type who won't get oh so critical. So let's make things physical I won't treat you like you're oh so typical..." Some people stared at us thinkig we were some freaks, and we didn't really care. Matt and I danced and sang to this out loud between laughs. I don't remember the last time I had this much fun. I'm starting to like this town.

I didn't notice Bonnie walking towards us until Matt stopped dancing and I look at her, she was pale.

"What happen?" I'm seriously worried.

"We're leaving" Bonnie answer. "Bye Matt" She said and dragged me out to the car, she didn't say a word until we got there. Caroline and Elena were there.

"Damon hurt Caroline" She showed me Caroline's neck. bruises and... bite marks? "And Stefan didn't care at all, he acted like it was normal" I could hear the pain in Elena's voice. I didn't ask anything else and drove off. I got Bonnie and Caroline to their houses, and then we went to Elena's.

* * *

We were all having breakfast. Elena was very affected when we arrived last night so I decided to stay. We were still in last night-clothes. Elena cried herself to sleep and I couldn't sleep at all, I felt way too guilty. I knew that Damon was trouble, but I didn't though he would actually hurt Caroline. I guess Bonnie was right about Stefan and I was right about Damon. Something about that felt bad. I should have said something.

"Ok, I need to head home, thanks guys for everything" I said, I really needed a shower.

"Don't leave just yet, just wait while Alex wakes up" Elena told me. "Crap" she said looking at the table.

"What's wrong?" I asked

"This book" she show me "It's Stefan's. I have to give it back, but I do not want to see him, not anymore".

"Are you sure he didn't care about Caroline's wounds? maybe he...I don't know" I mean, maybe she misinterpreted something.

"He said that that's how Damon is, and I shouldn't worry" her voice trembling again.

"How about I go now to the boarding house, and I give him the book back and that way Alex has time to wake up" and I'll ask him for an explanation, but I won't tell her that.

"Thanks Emily" she smiled

* * *

I parked outside the boarding house, it was bigger than Tyler's mansion and older looking. I don't think I saw Stefan's car, maybe he's not at home? Then I'll just leave the book with Damon. And I'll ask him why he attacked Care.

They had the front door open... I guess that's better. As I was about going to leave the book in their living room I heard people in the kitchen, I hope it's Stefan... FUCK!

That was not Stefan in the kitchen, it was Damon and Matt's sister, and I got in just when he took her head with both hands and...and he snapped her neck. Remember when I said he was hot in a 'Dexter kind of way'? Well he did kill people... Holy shit, he just killed Vicki.

Before her lifeless body fell to the ground I dropped the book and ran, as fast as I could.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter, sorry for the wait. hope you liked it, and don't forget to favorite, follow, and review it helps me a lot. :)**

**Polyvore (.com) /snap/set?id=99798582 (to give you guys an idea of how they were dressed )**

**Any questions/suggestions, just tell me. I'll answer them!**

**edited.**


	4. Chapter 4 Closer

_He just killed Vicki. Before her lifeless body fell to the ground I dropped the book and ran, as fast as I could._

**Closer**

I searched my pockets trying to get the keys, but I founded nothing. I'm so stupid, I think drop them with the book. I ran towards the forest, no idea where I was going, there weren't any houses nearby, I just kept running until I was far enough from the boarding house, I could hear the sound of my heartbeat pounding in my ears. I took my phone from my pocket thinking who I could call, there was no way the police would arrive on time and there wasn't much Elena could do... thank God I left Alex with her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to my sister. I decided to call Stefan, he definitely knew how to handle his brother, but to my surprise, there was no signal. Life can it be such a cliché sometimes.

I don't know how much I been running, but I felt my body weaken and my breath getting heavier, I wouldn't be able go for longer. After a few minutes I had to stop, I put my hand on a tree while trying to catch my breath, I could run any longer. Tears started streaming down my face when I heard Damon calling my name, I decided to try to run a little more, I turned around and let go of the tree, and out of nowhere he was there, with his typical smirk, looking down at me.

"Don't freak out" He said, with a calming voice that didn't work at all. I decided to ignore him completely, I took a few steps back ready to run again. I never got to turn around when I felt his hand on my arm and a sudden pain appeared in my head, I fell to the ground and cried in pain. Then came nothing; I felt the darkness surround me.

* * *

My head was pounding, everything hurt, I couldn't remember much, I mean, I really don't know what happened. I was running, Damon appeared, then I got hit and passed out. Did he do it? He better not have hit me, or he is so done. I moved a little and notice that I was lying on something soft, I wasn't in the woods anymore, that psycho kidnapped me, why this happens to me. I was still a bit dizzy, and just when I was about to try to get up, I heard footsteps approaching, so I decided to pretend I was still out and see if I could get any hints on where I was.

"She's here"

"What the hell, Damon? Did you turn her too?" That's Stefan!...wait, turn me?

"No, I did not. I thought you'd get mad if I did that. Also, now Vicki can feed from her blood and finish her transition" feed from me?!

"She won't drink her blood" Thanks, Stefan. "And Vicki is probably the worst person to turn into a vampire" uh, what?.

"Oh, please, she was pathetic, I helped Vicki. Being a vampire will be the best thing to happen to her"

"We'll see. What did you do to Emily? You didn't kill her"

"I...kinda made her pass out" made her pass out, he nearly broke my head!

"'kinda made her pass out'?" Oh Stefan was getting mad.

"Yeah so what?, she was freaking out and running, I could have just kill her, but I knew you wouldn't like that" He defended himself. "I just knock her out"

"Well, know we have to see how to explain to her how she saw Vicki died, but now she's alive"

"You have to explain her the vampire thing" offered Damon

"No way, She can't know that"

"Too late brother. Seriously, the bunny-diet isn't working at all"

"What do you mean?"

"If you fed how you should, you would have heard her heartbeat accelerate when she heard 'vampire'" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up into a sitting position, I realize I was in the boarding house again. "Stop pretending, honey"

"Emily, I can explain everything, I promise" Said Stefan slowly, trying to not scare me... too late dude.

If I just follow along like nothing happen, and they'll pretend to act nice, just like on 'Dexter' where he gives donuts to everyone. "Explain what Stef? I don't really remember what happened. I just wanna go home, my head hurts" I got up, still dizzy and tried to walk out the house.

"Yeah right, shut up and listen" Damon pushed me into the couch. Making my head hurt even more.

"Well, I'm not watching Dexter ever again." He didn't even try pretend to act nice; what a jerk!

"What?" Damon looked frowned

"Nothing, just let me go home"

"First listen to Stefan"

"I don't want to, I promise I won't tell anyone" That's if I live. I tried to leave again and Damon pushed me back again.

"ugh what a brat. We can always compel her, bro"

"No, we can't. The mayor is suspicious about the 'animal attacks' that happen the last couple of days, she has placed vervain on the town's water supply "

"Well, that is unfortunate. Let's keep her here until the vervain leaves her system. It only will be a week or two" he added "But you'll keep her, I'm not babysitting brats.

"What? No!" I got up in shock "you can't do that"

"Oh, we can do whatever we want" Damon smirked at me.

"Stefan, please. I can't stay. Alex...I'm all she has!" I said desperate

"Don't you guys have a mother or something?"

"well..."

"Well you are like a 'teen mom'. Worst, you're actually responsible" Damon huffed.

"screw you, Damon!"

"You are asking me to kill you, Emily" He said angrily. Yeah, make mad the guy that wants to kill you, Emily.

"Enough" Said Stefan "No killing, no compelling. no kidnapping. Understood, Damon?. Emily, you have to listen to me, let me explain you everything. Then you can go. Okay"

I just nodded. What else I could say? He was the only making a bit of sense out of the three. He told me everything about them. He said they were vampires, over hundred years old. And told me how I did saw Vicki die, but she had Damon's blood on her, so she came back to life... or to dead, whatever. She needed to drink human blood to become a vampire, or she would die...for real this time.

He told me they needed blood to survive, but he chose to drink only animal blood and not human, it made him more weak but he didn't like making people hurt. However, Damon did drink human blood, and Damon made sure to stress that he enjoyed human blood, gross.

"Any doubts?" Stefan asked

"Garlic?"

"flavouring"

"Crucifixes?"

"Myth"

"Sun doesn't hurt you?"

"Yes, but we have rings spelled by witches that allow us to walk in daylight"

"What it is vervain?...wait, witches exist?"

"Vervain is a plant, a few of the stuff that can hurt us. And yes, witches exist"

"ugh, my head hurts" It really did, the punch, plus all this information.,that I wasn't sure I believe, turned out to be just too much for me.

"I'll get you some water, just rest a little" Stefan walked out the room and went to the kitchen. Damon had left a few minutes ago, something about Vicki, I think she run out the house and fed...I didn't know if they were lying or they really believed what they said. But I couldn't handle it. They were dangerous, even Stefan. They were out of their minds.

I needed to leave, warn everybody, and get away from this freaking town. I walked to the hall, I was still weak, but I had recovered my keys so I would try to drive, hopefully I'll get to the car before they notice. I made my way out of the house and as I left, Vicki was walking into the house.

"Hey Vicki" I said, she didn't answer and seemed a little lost, when she looked at me, she pushed me into a wall, my poor beaten head hit the brickwork and I felt a warm liquid going down my neck, I was bleeding. Out of nowhere Vicki's eyes turned black and dangerous, red spidery veins appeared under her eyes and she had her mouth open, showing fangs. I felt like I was going to pass out, again. She bit my neck and I tried to fight but she was stronger than me and every time I moved she would insert her fangs even deeper, making me hurt and scream even more. I felt light-headed and I notice how my blood left my body. Then in a blink of an eye. Vicki got pushed back, it was Stefan, she run away and he went after her. I couldn't feel my legs and when I was about to hit the ground, Damon grab me and took me inside the house.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?!" "I did not just got attacked twice in the same day"

"Are you ok?" Damon asked

"My head is killing me!"

"You look pale"

"Did you saw Vicki's eyes?"

"Are you ok?" He asked again

"It was true" I said in complete shock

"You thought we were lying to you?"

"No, I thought you believed your own lies"

"Seriously? That's weird"

"Yeah, because red veins and fangs are much more normal- I'm dizzy"

"You lost a lot of blood"

"No shit Sherlock"

"I'm gonna regret this" He said and bitted his wrist "drink"

"No way. I'm not doing that, you're crazy" He really expected me to drink his blood? "I need to get out here"

"It will make you feel better" he said putting his wrist closer to me

"Really?! Because everything that's been related to you has made me feel like crap!" I snapped. All this vampire thing was happening too fast and it was too much for me. I got up trying to get myself as far as I could from him, but my dizziness only got worst, everything moved and I fell to the ground, Damon got me and forced his wrist into my mouth, I tried to pull away but he didn't let me. The metal like taste filled my mouth.

After he felt I had enough he pulled away. "That was disgusting"

"But it work, you feel better" he said and I realized I didn't feel dizzy anymore

"Jerk" I just said, and he smirked in victory. "So what happens now? Do I turn like Vicki?" I asked without hiding the fright in my voice.

"No you won't. You have to die with vampire blood in your system to turn. So just try to stay alive for now"

"Well, it's easier said than done...considering I almost died twice in a day"

"How many of you exist?

"In the world; a lot. In mystic falls; I just know about me and Stefan"

"Great" I sighed, "How did I get myself into all this mess"

"You can't tell anyone"

"You can't ask me that. They need to know" I said exasperated. "this is dangerous"

"I'm not asking you anything. If you open your mouth, I'll hurt you, not even being friends with Stefan will help-"

"It's dangerous for people to know, Emily" Interrupted Stefan, as he got into the living "That's why you can't tell anybody. It's safer that way"

"I can't believe this" I just said. "What time is it anyways?" I notice it was getting dark out.

"eight o'clock" Stefan said

"What?! How did that happen?"

"You slept through the day" Damon mocked me.

"I slept? I got beaten up twice, and one by you, douche."

"It was a little tap in the head, you're just overreacting"

"Fuck you"

"What a lady, Emily. I'm shocked" he said with looking fake surprised and with his smug smirk.

"I don't have time for this, I'll see you in school Stefan" I said, taking my keys and leaving.

* * *

"Where were you?" Elena asked "you had me worried"

"I went to see Stefan, and lost track of time"

"Really? Because, ten minutes after you left, he came by" She said crossing her arms.

"Fine" I sighed heavily "I left the book with Damon. When I was leaving I tripped on something and hurt my head. They wouldn't let me leave until I rested a while. I would have call you but I left my phone here" Well, that's not a total lie, right? I did hurt my head "Stefan was there when I was leaving. You can ask him"

"It's fine, are you okay?"

"Yeah, so how did it go with Stefan?"

"It went...well. I guess, I mean. I really, really like him. But he won't talk to me. He said he had reasons to know why Damon did that, but he didn't tell me what those reasons were"

"Maybe its private" Was all I could say, I knew Stefan's reasons, but I couldn't say them.

"I know, but, with privacy, comes secrecy. and I can't have that. I had too much drama in my life, and I just can't deal with that" She said exasperated. I felt bad for her, if she only knew. And I also felt bad for Stefan, I knew he really cared for her and it must be awful to not be able to share some...things with her.

"I'm sorry"

"Me too, whatever, I'll see you on school" She said as I left her house with Alex

* * *

"Can't we have pizza for dinner?" Alex asked pouting.

"But you had pizza with Jenna, and we had pizza on thursday" I said

"I know. we should have pizza every day"

I laughed, "That's not healthy Alex!"

"Oh, but the chinese food you ordered it's better" She rolled her eyes "I'll be in my room"

I stood there shock, she was really miss attitude. I was finishing putting the I waited for dinner to arrive. I was still a little shaken up with all that happened that day and didn't feel like cooking. I just wanted to feed Alex and go to sleep. I really needed some rest. When I finished the bell ringed. Just in time, I went to opened the door, and to my surprise, instead of the delivery guy, Damon was standing there. "Can't you leave me alone?"

"Nope, can I come in?" He said popping the 'p'.

"Nope" I mocked him "Stefan told me all about inviting vampires in"

"I need to talk to you" he said, and stepped back clearing the door. I agreed and left the house and I sat on the porch stairs. The faster I'm done with this conversation, the better.

"What do you want?" I asked as he sat next to me in the stairs.

"Not much, I just wanted to know how you were"

"So you are checking up on me?" I lifted my brow "Don't worry I haven't told anyone"

"Good. Ignorance is safer for them...in this case"

"Great" I huffed "...for them"

He laughed, "You'll be fine, Stefan likes you, he won't let you get hurt"

"What about you?"

"Will I protect you?" He asked surprised.

"Will you _hurt _me" I corrected him.

"Nah, just keep your mouth shut" he said "Plus you're fun to be around"

"You like me to" I couldn't help but to laugh in disbelief.

"Of course not" He quickly said "I don't dislike you that much. I dislike you a little less than the rest"

"What a smug" I said. "So I got two new vampire friends, how lucky!" I said ironically.

"I guess that makes us closer now" He said leaning towards me with a deep voice. _hot. _

"Did the food arrive?...Oh gross you're kissing!" my little sister looked at us wrinkling her face in disgust. She went inside and ran upstairs.. Great.

* * *

**_Author's note: Thanks again for the follows and, please feel free to leave your reviews with questions or ideas on what would you guys like to happen, it would help me a lot! _**


End file.
